


Top Tony

by Ayame_Ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ever/pseuds/Ayame_Ever
Summary: Prompt: Fifty Shades of Grey, but in this case Fifty Shades of Stark. Top Tony. Bottom Stephen. AU. Can be one chapter or more (I prefer more). If you can help find if there is one already written or if someone can write one.P.s. I once read a Star Trek AU based on 'Pretty Woman'. And I wanted to see if there was one of Tony and Stephen. I can't find it. Again if you can find or write one that would be greatly appreciated. Again top Tony, bottom Stephen.May add warnings if please.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Top Tony

Thank you.


End file.
